Sailor to the MAX!(Part 8)
by ProtoMan
Summary: Finally I got up part 8. I didn't write the frist few paragraphs though. My friend Minako did! Thanks again!


Part 8  
  
  
Piccolo, Vegeta, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, Gohan, Krillin, and Carbuncle ran after Nerd. As they approached a huge door, they heard many voices cheering. Suddenly, Piccolo busted open the door. As they flew in, all the monsters looked at them in awe. Then, they heard Threes say, "What are you doing here?!" Yamcha yelled, "We're here to crash your party, asshole!" Mon-Mon appeared and said, "You're not gonna crash anything!" The Z team took fighting stances and Vegeta yelled, "Attack!"  
  
As Mon-Mon, Threes, and the Z team clashed, the monsters in the room ran out. As Krillin dashed over to Mon-Mon, he put everything into his attack but just bounced off. Mon-Mon's laughter rang throughout the room as he stood there. Gohan took Krillin's place and hit Mon-Mon in the head watching him smash into a wall. When the dust settled, Mon-Mon resumed his place and shot a beam at Gohan. Mon-Mon laughed as the beam shot straight toward Gohan. But to his surprise, the beam bounced off and came straight back to him. Screaming, Mon-Mon just barely dodged the beam. Yelling, he said, "How the hell did you do that?!"  
A voice rang out. "It wasn't him, lardo! It was me!" Mon-Mon looked around the room and saw a short, green animal with long ears and a red stone in the middle of his forehead. "You? You're pathetic!" Carbuncle growled and said, "I've got a surprise for you, tubbo!" His eyes and crystal glowed as he shot an enormous beam that came from his stone. Mon-Mon, being as fat as he is, couldn't dodge the beam and blew up into pieces.   
Piccolo and Vegeta were fighting Threes. Every shot they took at Threes, he blocked. Backing up, Vegeta yelled, "You make an awful villain! I mean, running off with a princess?! That is so Voltron!" Confused but mad, Threes yelled, "What the hell is Voltron?!" (Note to Readers: Voltron is an old show with some evil bad guy dude who wanted to marry the princess as shown in this story. Thank you very much for your cooperation! Now back to the story!)  
Piccolo and Vegeta stopped fighting. Piccolo scratched his bald green head (It wouldn't be complete without the antennas!) "Man, you don't know what Voltron is?! What kind of pathetic human being doesn't know what Voltron is?! This is just sad!" Vegeta nodded and said in a fake, Jamaican accent, "Ya man, ya." Threes was getting fed up with them. "Are we here to discuss what Voltron is and how pathetic I am, which I am most certainly not, or are we here to fight?!"  
Vegeta and Piccolo looked at each other. At the same time, they both said, "Oh yeeaaaaaaaah. I remember now!" (Note to Readers: As talked about earlier in the story, Trunks was right. Vegeta is smoking pot. And from the looks of it, he's sharing with Piccolo! Back to the story.... again.)  
Getting into fighting stances, (again) Piccolo yelled, "Asta lavista baby!" (Quote from Arnold Schwarzenegger. Gotta thank him for that most interesting quote! *wink, wink*) Threes smiled. "That's more like it!" Vegeta ran at Threes first. He kneed him in the stomach. Gasping for air, Threes fell to the ground.  
Then it was Piccolo's turn. He dodged toward the pink haired man knocked him into a couple of walls. Threes screeched in pain. Yamcha flew over to Mina and said, "Come on! Let's get out of here!" Mina did not move. Tien and Chiaotzu Joined him, "Come on! What's the matter?" said Chiaotzu. "Don't just stand there let's get out of here!" shouted Tien. Sailor Venus seemed dazed like she was in another world. Gohan flew over to her and gently took her hand, "Come on Mina let's go. Don't worry you're save now."  
Mina eyes then changed from a dazed look to an angry face. "M-Mina? What's the matter?" Piccolo and Vegeta flew over to the rest of them, "Venus! Let's hurry!"   
Suddenly, Nerd came running down the hall towards them, "Get away from her she's not Mina any more! She's Dark Lady! Watch out!" Gohan paused at the thought and suddenly was smacked over to the other side of the room. "GOHAN!" shouted Piccolo as he flew over to aid him. The Z-team turned and faced Mina holding out her hand. "Why you weakling!" shouted Vegeta as he smacked her into a wall. "Stop! Don't kill her!" shouted Carbuncle but to everyone's surprise she was just standing there. "Oh so you think you're though! Well let's see girl!" Vegeta flew over to her and punched at her. Dark lady caught his fist and made a wicked smile. "You-you-bitch…" said Vegeta in shock. Mina tossed the sayain into Yamcha and Tien. Carbuncle flew over to her, "Please stop Mina!" She karate chopped the creature.  
  
"How the hell are we gonna stop her!" screamed Krillin. "You can't! Whahaha!" the Z-team turned they're heads to see Threes holding his arm, "She's mine! And you can't take her away from me! She'll kill you all!" Piccolo flew over to him in a rage, "You bastard! Change her back!" "Never!" He picked up Threes by the shirt and slammed him into wall. "DARK LADY! COME AND HELP ME!" Mina looked over to Piccolo and Threes and in an instant she punched Piccolo in the gut. Piccolo growled and kicked her away from him. "You see! She will only listen to me! You can't do anything! Whahahahaha!" Piccolo tossed him in to Venus saying, "Shut up!"   
Vegeta flew over to Piccolo and shouted, "Let's combine our attacks! They won't stand a chance!" Piccolo growled and said, "Light of death!" Vegeta Held out his hand ready for a Big bang. They shot they're attacks at Threes and Mina. Gohan got up and stared at Vegeta and Piccolo. Piccolo sighed and mumbled, "I'm sorry Mina…" he turned away from the smoke but then they saw her!   
  
Dark Lady holding the energy from attacks, "NO! HOW COULD SHE!?!" shouted Vegeta, "ONLY A SUPER SAYAIN CAN DO THAT!" As she held the attack she turned in to a super love chain attack and shot it at the two. "NOOO!" screamed Vegeta. The attack bounced off them. Dark lady looked over to Carbuncle lying on the ground trying to protect his friends. She dashed over to him and picked him up.  
Smash! She flew across the room Gohan stood over Carbuncle and said, " Are you Ok?" "Just…fine…" purred the wounded animal.  
Dark Lady dashed over to Gohan but was attacked by Tien, Chiaotzu and Yamcha. Venus kicked them away as if they were little children. "How did she get so strong?" said Krillin, "Last time I saw her she couldn't even hit Chiaotzu! But now she's tossing us around as if we were little toys!" Nerd stood up and said, "As I said before she is Dark lady now! That necklace on her neck amplifies her strength and the dark forces have complete control over her! Maybe if you can knock of the necklace she'll turn back to normal!"  
  
"It's worth a try," said Piccolo. "Did you forget, Namak? She tossed me with out any problem!" said Vegeta. "Hmmmm…. You have a point," said Piccolo. Carbuncle slowly stood up and said, " Piccolo, why don't you distract her while Gohan and Vegeta power up to super sayain! I'll use my power to protect you!"  
Gohan ran over to Carbuncle, "But Carbuncle! You're weak from the battle! If you use too much of you're power you'll-" "Kid, I've had worse beatings than this! And you've haven't seen my full power yet!" Piccolo Flew towards Dark Lady and began to attack her.  
Vegeta and Gohan began to change into super sayains. "Oh no you don't!" said Threes as he threw two black rings ontoVegeta and Gohan before they could change. "What is this? I can't change!" screamed Vegeta. Then he got in to rage and attacked Threes, "Damn you! You ruined everything!"   
Carbuncle flew over to Gohan, "Crap. There's goes my plan." Gohan turned to him; "I'll have to try again. Cover me Carbuncle." "Okay…" Carbuncle's ears dropped and thought to him self, "Why am I acting like such a wimp? Carbuncle you've got to be brave!" He shut his eyes and clenched his fist. "Man, being the youngest of the Gardian Forces isn't easy," he thought.  
(Flash Back)  
"Shiva! Hey Shiva!" A younger Carbuncle quickly followed after an Ice G.F. She had long light blue hair and her body was even lighter. "Yes?" she replied. "It's so hard to train like this every day. I'm getting tried!" She stopped and turned to him, "Well, if you want to be as strong as the great King you're gonna have to deal with being tried or weak. It's some thing you have to live with until you over come it. Use your power to serve your master and you will grow even stronger cause you will be strong one day, Carbuncle."  
"Hey, Carbuncle! Earth to Carbuncle!" said Gohan. "Hun? What is it?" "While you where in dream land look who just came!" Carbuncle looked over to his right and in the wall was the biggest hole he ever saw.  
His ears shot up, "TRUNKS! HE'S HERE! And he has yellow pointy hair. Hump! Teens nowadays."   
"No Carbuncle he's super sayain!" "THAT'S A SUPER SAYIAN?" "Yep! Cool Hun?" "It's not what I expected."   
The super sayain stood as the dust around him began fade. Threes began laugh, "Fool, even as a super sayain do you expect to defeat Dark lady?" Trunks looked over at him, "Dark lady?" He turned his head to see a black Sailor Venus fighting with Piccolo. His eyes fared up and he shouted, "You're a sick minded fool and Puss! Having a woman do all the fighting for you! That's pathetic!"  
  
Threes was insulted he jumped down toward the super sayain. "Those are fighting words." Threes pulled out his sword and Trunks pulled out his. "Be careful-the last man I fought I killed him!"   
(This is to answer some one's question to me)  
Darien lay quietly in his bed. The pain in his side began to increase. All though the Outer Senshi were taking care of him he needed Serena. This was no normal wound he had received. He remembered the cold, dark feeling he got with the pain. Now, the darkness was consuming his mind, body, and soul. He had the most awful visions. He painfully said softly, "Serena…..Help…me….."   
  
Threes dashed at Trunks with all his hatred and anger. The super sayain kept his defense until the right moment came to attack the pink haired fool. Trunks slashed him across a black diamond bracelet on Threes' arm. Mina suddenly fell to the ground. "What?" said Piccolo. Mina's eyes shook and the light returned to her eyes. She slowly stood up in pain, "What-Where-What's going on?" "MINA! YOU'RE BACK!" shouted Carbuncle. Yamcha stood up, "Damn! That girl can hit!" Tien and Chiaotzu got up soon after. Vegeta began to laugh, "Well. Well. Well, Threes it looks like you're out numbered!"  
"Not quite Sayain!" Threes held the cracked Black diamond in his hand. "As long as she wears that necklace, she's under my control!" He pointed the diamond at her, "Return back to Dark lady!"   
  
Mina put her hands on her fore head and began to scream. The necklace began to glow. Nerd and Krillin ran towards her. "Fight back! Use you're power! Fight!" shouted Nerd. Mina screamed and her tiara busted off her head. And then they saw the symbol of Venus on her fore head. Nerd's eyes began to water and he said, "Wait! I remember now! My head's spinning so fast…" Soon the little demon that was standing by Krillin changed into a little boy with white clothes and blond hair. Krillin looked at the little boy's head and backed up, "No way…"  
Little boy had the same symbol on his forehead as Venus did! His blue eyes flashed and he walked over to Mina. "Minako, do you remember me?" Mina looked at the boy and said, "I've never seen you before." The little boy said, "Remember you're past life! Think!" Mina looked at the boy painfully and said quietly, "E…..Epsilon? Brother…?" Epsilon pulled the necklace form his sister and Mina fell to the ground. Piccolo went over to her, "Mina!" Epsilon smiled and said, "she's all right. She's resting now."   
  
"NO!" cried Threes as he dashed at the boy. Suddenly, Threes felt a sharp pain through his heart. He turned his head to see Trunks. Threes uttered, "D….amn…..you….Trunks….D…amn….all….of…you…." His body slid off the sword and hit the ground. Vegeta smiled to himself. "Whoa, that guy had a major problem!" said Yamcha. "At least it's over," said Gohan ripping off the ring on his arm.   
  
Suddenly the ground shook and out of the floor Queen Beryl appeared. Beryl looked at the room and saw her son dead on the ground. "Threes!" she shouted in vain. Then a voice from behind her said, "Threes. My brother. The weakest of us all!" A man appeared. He had blood red hair and black armor.   
  
He looked at the Z-team. "Ah... the mighty Z-Warriors! I've heard much about you. While you've been murdering my brother, my mother and I have been looking for what we came here for." The Z-Team growled at him but Carbuncle began to shake. "What is it Carbuncle?" asked Krillin. "A power. A power I've felt before. I'm scared."   
  
"That's right Carbuncle you know who this is!" said Beryl as she held up a green crystal. "Diablos!" screamed Carbuncle. "Diablos destroy them!" shouted Beryl. She held out the shard and it transformed into Diablos. The demon like G.F. smirked and held out his hand. A huge energy ball of dark matter.  
  
Epsilon frowned he knew what he must do. He turned to the Z-Team and said, "Take care of my sister! And one day she'll be even better with magic than me!" "What!" said Vegeta. "Carbuncle protect them with you're magic field!" said Epsilon as he flew towards Diablos.  
  
"DARK MATTER!" shouted Diablos as he shot the energy towards the Z-team. Epsilon stood in the middle of the blast and shouted, "METEO!" Carbuncle held the energy orb around the group and they shot out of the under ground palace. As they where being tossed away Piccolo looked at the two powers fighting. "They're power it's..." then it stopped. The group crash-landed about 200 miles away form the palace.   
"Poor kid," said Yamcha. Tien looked at Chiaotzu and said, "We need to train! That Beryl isn't dead! I know it!" Krillin said, "Right, poor Epsilon gave us his life. We have to get stronger!" Vegeta turned toward Trunks, "BOY! I thought I told you stay home, but, If you did listen I don't know what have happened to us.... WE have to train! That ugly whore and her chump of a son can't be stronger than me!"  
Trunks looked at Piccolo. Piccolo had Mina in his arms. "Is she Ok?" asked Trunks. Piccolo looked at him and said, "She fine, just a little tried. I'm taking her to Dende. Come on Gohan." Carbuncle flew in front of him, "Hey! You're not taking her any where with out me!" "All right. You can come with us." Trunks stepped up; "May I come, too?"   
  
"Oh no you don't! You're coming with me! We're gonna train!" Piccolo flew away with his little group and Trunks was left to go with his father. Tien and Chiaotzu took off. Krillin and Yamcha stood on the mountain looking at the destroyed palace. "Poor Mina. I wonder what will happen when she finds out?" said Krillin.  
Yamcha nodded and the two of them flew away.  
  
End of part 8  
  



End file.
